


His Last Vow, His First Vow

by an_em_dash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dead Mary Morstan, Dead Mary Watson, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_em_dash/pseuds/an_em_dash
Summary: John meets Sherlock at a grief counseling group, the former mourning his late wife Mary, the latter mourning his brother Mycroft. When Sherlock suddenly stops coming to meetings, John sets out to find his friend and eventually finding himself.





	His Last Vow, His First Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fanfic, so please go easy on me! This idea just popped into my head one day and I had to get it out somewhere, so I might as well share it.

"Let's start off with how we're feeling today," Bill announced, tone a bit too jovial for the occasion, "I know I'm doing alright. Let's start with Sherlock, shall we?"

 

The group turned to look at the man, clad in a somber dark suit, slouching in his chair and doing his best to look stoic, and peered expectantly at his sullen face. "Do I look like I'd like to begin, Bob?" Bill h


End file.
